1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a mechanical to electrical encoder, and more particularly, to a system for generating a coded electrical output signal which is uniquely responsive to the disposition of a matrix of conductors. This invention is particularly adapted for use in an electronic fuze for ordnance.
2. Prior Art
Mechanical to electrical encoders broadly are well known, and an early example thereof is a punched tape reader such as is used in a telegraph system. Such encoders are also known for use in electronic fuzes for ordnance. For example, a system having a tape with visable arabic numbers on one side, and code-combination electrical conductors on the other side which are read by a bank of electrical contacts is shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,217 filed Sept. 28, 1972. Various encoders are shown in Technical Report 4624, "Beehive Electronic Time Fuze" by Picatinny Arsenal, Dover, N.J., April 1974, such as an odometer encoder, a disc encoder, and a tape encoder. Other encoders, utilizing spring type contacts, are shown by L. R. Lyon in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,895, filed Jan. 27, 1960; J. K. Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,247 filed Sept. 20, 1961; and S. R. Jones et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,021 filed July 27, 1966.